Running Out of Time
by Kerena Darklight
Summary: Yaoi! Very dark fic... blood,character deaths, depressing, etc. Ruwalk's always had his eyes on Alfeegi but has never had enough courage to tell him that he loves him... until it is too late. Events occur in Vol 11 of DK. Please R&R! Ruwalk::Alfeegi
1. Default Chapter

Yo! How's it going everyone? I've started another fic and shortly after the others will be running again.. just have to type them  when I get the time. Came up with this one in keyboarding class cause I couldn't stop thinking x-o. Anyway for some important stuff.

**Important Notes:(Think you need to read this people!) **This occurs during volume 11 of DK. And basically is a different version of the whole thing. Well… sorta. The events still happen but it's a little different. Hope you like it! ^_^ Enjoy! Oh, and please R and R. 

And don't forget to have a Happy Thanksgiving! ~.Grins and waves.~

                                                                  ~~~***~~~

**                                                      Title: _Running Out of Time_**

**                                                            By: _Kerena Darklight_**

****

                                                                    ~~~***~~

The Dragon Castle was under attack. That I knew. I knew it all so very well but… I didn't understand why I was so scared. Sure, I had that feeling that something terrible was going to happen at any given moment but I couldn't figure out what.

I was running now. I had been for quite some time, my feet pounding on the stone platforms that made up the paths to those beautiful gardens. The paths that would lead me back to the castle itself.

"I shouldn't have wandered so far…" I managed to say after a few strangled breaths of air, the castle looking so far away. Spooky even, for dark gray clouds had gathered around the castle, starting to stretch out towards Draqueen itself. And though the clouds were doing this it did not stop them from swirling around the castle and only the castle. 

 It was strange, yes but it didn't stop me from running at that same speed. At that same pace that was taking me closer to a soon-to-be tragedy. I dunno how I knew about it but I knew that I would soon stumble upon something that would change my life forever. It kind of made me want to stop at that moment because I didn't want to know what was going to happen… yet curiosity made me want to continue onward until I had found out what it was exactly. 

Closer. I was getting closer now, my heart pounding harder in my chest as I failed to notice the droplets of rain that pelted down from the heavens above. I began to notice the ice-cold rain when it started to fall from the sky in never ending sheets that slapped a crossed my face and plastered my brown hair to my now soaked clothing. 

I was almost there. The rain falling in torrents now, turning the garden paths into many puddles that dotted the land. I ran through them without feeling the ice cold touch it brought, soaking me further until I was completely drenched, probably looking similar to a drowned rat.

Then, suddenly, I wasn't in the rain anymore, stumbling up some marble steps and entering the castle through one of the doors.

**_'-Late. You're too late. Dieing… useless.-' _**A voice in the back of my head mocked by repeating the words over and over again, making it hard to think.

As the words continued to voice through out my head, thoughts occurred to me.

What was I late for? Who was dieing? And who was useless?! I would think angrily only to be greeted with the same words. **_'-Late. You're too late. Dieing… useless.-'_**

All the while my feet continued to carry me onward. Through halls, down steps, and through doorways until I rounded a corner, immediately stopping, nearly having tripped over a bloodied figure that had been leaned up against one of the creamy white walls. Or what used to be creamy white, it having been decorated with blood. A lot of it to be exact.

I couldn't make the figure out either due to the water that had fallen in my eyes. So I lifted a gloved hand and whipped away the collected water, my vision clearing for the time being. . . and what I was greeted with shocked me greatly.

_'N . . . no. . .' _I thought numbly as the lifeless figure could be put with a name. _'It can't be!' _ Gasping now and stumbling to be right besides the figure, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, obscuring my vision for several seconds. 

It was him. The one that had always given me a hard time when I gave any of the Dragon Officers extra money a trip. The one that always suspected me for helping the Dragon Lord escape when he was missing. The one I cared so much for, loved, and craved for. "Alfeegi…" I whispered as I fell to my knees, my legs having turned to water in a matter of seconds. Like the water that had collected at my feet, forming into puddles now. A nauseas feeling overcame me, making me want to throw up as the sick feeling continued to churn within the pit of my stomach as this happened. And I could hear his voice in my mind. The normal Alfeegi that I had always come to know. My Alfeegi.

"What are you doing soaking wet?! You'll catch a cold! Not to mention the floors you've ruined. . ."

Tears started to trail down my already wet cheeks as I came to realize that Alfeegi didn't have the strength to sound like that anymore, the massive sword wound that had been created by something razor sharp being jabbed into his stomach area and exiting right behind that. And what was worse was the fact that he was still breathing, shallowly.

Dieing. Alfeegi was dieing and there wasn't a thing I could do. I was useless. . . and too late to stop fate. The voice had been right as well as the gut feeling I had had that was now fading in time, being replaced with a new emotion. Shock, maybe?

I was helpless. Useless. . .

                                            ~~~***~~~

That's it. So far. I think… I'm still wondering if I should wrap it up in the next chapter or make some other stuff occur(Memories, POV switches, etc.) Oh yeah and probably afterward events as well. Either way, one of the characters is going to die. **Tell me what I should do or I won't update.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again! I can't believe this story actually got reviews . . . I just thought it'd be another one to the crapper . . . but I guess I was wrong about that now wasn't I? I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one too. Now on to Chapter 1! ^^ I divided it into parts to make the story longer and I think I'll throw in a few more twists and turns to make things more suspenseful if it is at all ^^; Well enjoy! 

                                                                   ~~~***~~~

                                                     **Chapter 1: How Things Came to Be: Part 1**

**                                                                       By: _Kerena Darklight_**

****~~~***~~~

                        The words wouldn't come . . . at first but the longer I looked at the body of Alfeegi, the more I fell out of shock, coming to realize that he might still have a chance. Time had yet to run out. "Alfeegi . . . my god what happened to you?" I asked hoarsely, as though I hadn't had water in several days on end. That's what it felt like right at that moment.

                        I didn't expect Alfeegi to respond to my murmuring but amazing enough he did. He responded by letting out a small groan of pain, slowly opening those beautiful eyes the color of a deep turquoise to look me over, possibly trying to tell who was speaking to him, who was actually there by his side at the moment.

                        "Ruwalk . . .?" He finally said with slight confusion as he came to realize who I was. I couldn't help but smile sadly at him as my name was spoken in that weak tone. A tone of a soon-to-be dead man.

                        "Yes . . . it's me Alfeegi . ." I stated softly, my eyes softening with worry and concern for the wounded angel infront of me. He smiled then, one half full of happiness, the other half with much sadness.

                        "Ruwalk . . . it's good to see you for once." He said weakly, the small glint that appeared in his eyes showing that he was just playing . . . and at a time like this too! 

                        "Shhh . . . don't talk. Save your strength, you need ever last drop of it to survive." I said confidently even though I knew he was fading fast. Slipping from this world and into another. Going farther away from me.

                        The thought of this made me choke with a sob, allowing my tears to be known to the only one I didn't want to know at the time.

                        "You're crying . . . Don't cry Ruwalk. It just doesn't suit you at all." Alfeegi came to say as he saw the tears, doing the exact opposite of what I had told him to do. I didn't have a response for this so I just stared at Alfeegi. At the one I wanted to help so badly, yet it was out of my power to do so.

                        There was only one thing I could do and that was to ask him exactly what happened, even though I had told him not to talk for I wanted to hear his voice and I could only wonder what it would be like without it. No! What was I thinking? There wouldn't be a time without it! He would live . . . I would be sure of it!

                        "Alfeegi . . . tell me. Tell me what happened." It was clear that my voice was giving my emotions of sadness and my thoughts of him not being there, my will that hid them now wavering. 

                                                        ~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~

                        From the moment I had a woken I knew that something bad was going to happen. Something far worse than I could even begin to understand. This worried me greatly for the last time I had experienced this feeling was the night the Dragon Queen, Raseleane, had been taken from the Dragon castle, to be held in the hands of lord Nadil.

                        Ever since then I had learned to follow those inner feelings. That was up until now . . . I was sitting now. At the desk I normaly sat at when I did my work in the library. And as usual I was hard at work with dividing paperwork that had obviously been _'forgotten' _again by the yellow officer, Ruwalk who had _'accidentally' _left it one my desk. At least I assumed so . . . which was probably correct, knowing Ruwalk.

                        'I swear, you're going to be the end of me one day . . ." I said with a small sigh of annoyance as I lifted another paper, my attention being swept away from the paperwork and over to yet another one that had fluttered down from the lifted papers and onto the table where it rested. A loose paper it seemed.

"Writing letters during working hours?" I murmured quietly, quirking an eyebrow as I flipped the folded paper between my fingers, looking at it thoughtfully. _'I guess I'll have to punish you later Ruwalk.' _I thought with a casual smirk as I thought about looking into the letter.

                        In the end I decided to. After all, letters shouldn't have been left around for others to see now should they? Slowly now I turned the paper over and started to open it, tilting my head to the side as my eyes scanned over the inked letters, identifying them as words that the letters had created.

            I gasped at what I read, bringing my free gloved hand up to cover my mouth, my cheeks turning a faint red, the color remaining in my cheeks even when I set the paper back down on the table. I was . . . shocked. Yes, very shocked. 

            How could he feel that way about me? _Me_, out of anyone else that was around here he had to think that of me. I couldn't believe it and yet I did . . . and it made me feel happy. 

            On the contrary it was best that some things shouldn't be read . . .

            _'But . . . is it true?' _ I thought as I sloppily picked back up on my work . . . errrr, Ruwalk's work

It took me some time to finish that work as the sun that had been hanging high in the sky was now dipping down to sink into the mountains that lingered in the land beyond the Dragon Castle.

                        It appeared to be a nice day though, with the rays of the sun that were casted down on the current side of the castle, making everything seem to glow with a faint orange color . . . truly a beautiful sight. But something was off . . . something was wrong as something began to churn in the pit of my stomach. This feeling caused me to remember the current events at hand: the hidden door, the incomplete spell, what the girl had said, and what the Dragon Lord, Lykouleon had told me to ask Rath.

                        Speaking of which, where was Rath? I needed to find him. I needed to ask him about the Red Dragon Crystal . . . if he would seal the door off, cast the final spell.

                        "You were looking for me?" Someone asked me, his voice cutting through my thoughts like the cold metal of a knife would upon touching the surface of the metal. I immediately tensed up, stopping in mid-step, my eyes growing wide with sudden fear. Something didn't feel right here. No, something was defiantly wrong . . .

                        I wanted to run then. I wanted to run away from Rath. No not Rath but someone else. That was clear now in many ways I couldn't explain. But something told me to run . . . to get away before the danger became too great and it would be too late for escape. But there was that one thing that kept me from running and that was the orders that the Dragon Lord had given me.

            So, without a second thought I disregarded those feelings of danger and slowly turned to face the Dragon Knight of Fire who had been sitting casually on one of the railings that belonged to one of the many balconies that outlined the castle in many ways. He was also smirking, a smirk that sent a chill down my spine.

            "Yes . . . I was looking for you. It's about the Red Dragon Crystal . . ." I started to say.

                                                                 ~~~***~~~

Wellll that's all there is for part one of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't take to long to post this chapter up. Well cya next time and remember reviews make me happy. Verrry happy! ^_^


End file.
